Ariel Greatcat
This Oc was brought to you by Precious no-tribe. Precious no-tribe: the girl who has no social life. Ever. Ariel Greatcat Ariel Greatcat is the daughter of Aslan. She entered a forgein exchange student program, which is why she is currently at Ever After High. She is a lion. As in the cat. The big one. With the paws and the tail. So, to recap, Ariel is not human, she is a young lioness. Alliance and Reason I want to follow in Dad's pawprints!!! I want to rule Narnia and the other lands and be a fair a kind ruler, but I really don't want to kill Jada. And I'm pretty sure Jada isn't planning on killing me any time soon. But, in order to be a Royal, don't you have to what your WHOLE destiny? Well, I won't. I am NOT killing my sister. Not now, not ever. Take that. Personality Ariel is very loyal. She is also noble and a great leader. Like her father, she "is not a tame lion", but she is "a good one". Ariel, being a true lion, feels the need to prove she is not just some dumb animal, and therefore puts a lot of effort into her classes, pays attetion, and takes notes. Well, as well as she can anyway. Ariel protects her friends and does what needs to be done. Ariel is not very comfortable at EAH. In Narnia, she went to school with many talking animals, and therefore felt comfortable. But now, the closest she has to other talking animals is people like Kowaly Lion and Bunny Blanc, but even Kowaly isn't the same. And Bunny's paranoid that Ariel will try to eat her, WHICH WOULD NEVER HAPPEN. Aslan said she wasn't allowed to eat any of her fellow students. Appearance Ariel is a lion. She is female, and therefore has no mane. Her fur is a soft wheat-gold. Since her father drilled into her the importance of keeping one's self clean, Ariel's fur is always shiny and pretty. While both Aslan and his daughter are larger than the average lion, Ariel is still slightly smaller than the average adult lioness. Hoping to humanize herself slightly, Ariel does sometimes wear some jewelry. Her left ear is periced, with a brass ring. She also has an arm band on her right forepaw. It looks like a golden vine. Ariel occasionally wears a gold circle with a single diamond tear drop in the front as a crown. Other than that, Ariel looks like any other lion, well save for being a little bigger. Name "Ariel" means "lion of God" which reflects Aslan's nature as he is God as a lion. The surname, Greatcat, comes from one of Aslan's titles, the Great Cat. Nickname Ariel is sometimes called Airy or Cubby. Why they both end in "y", I have no idea. Family Areil is the daughter of Aslan, and the granddaughter of the Emperor from beyond the Sea. Her mother is a regular talking lioness. Friends While Ariel is close to all the second-generation Pensives, she, much like her father, is practiculary close to Lucy and her two children. Romance Ariel does not like anyone and is currently at the stage in her life where she scoffs at the idea of any type of romance. Powers Well, Ariel has natural lion abilities, as well as the ability to reverse stone curses. She can possibly summon things into existance by roaring and singing, but she's never tried. She can also change shape like her father, but she prefers not to, as she is still learning to use this skill and has a nasty habit of getting stuck in the middle. She can heal, but I wouldn't recommend asking her to regrow a tail just yet. Like I said, she is still learning. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:Narnians